


Save Me

by MichaelMyersGirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ageplay, Caregiver Daryl Dixon, Classifications, Diapers, Dwight is a little bean in in this, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Little Dwight, Negan is a asshole in this, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMyersGirl/pseuds/MichaelMyersGirl
Summary: Dwight, the guy with the burned face, the guy that helps Negan do his dirty work, the guy that is a Little.(Basically its TWD but if they had classifications)





	1. The Beginning

When the Apocalypse started, Dwight would take pills, illegal pills he happened to found at a drug store, to keep his Little side out of the way, those ran out fast. You could say Negan saved his life, saved him from becoming a Hamburger Helper, or you could say he made his life a living nightmare. Negan became his "Caregiver", even tough he wasn't one, since the Apocalypse it was unlikely to run into a Caregiver, most of them gone due to suicide (the Walkers feasting on their Little's). Most of all the people alive where Neutral. Dwight knew he was probably one of the only Littles alive now. Dwight knew he probably would never find a Caregiver for him, so he accepted the "gift: Negan gave him. He knew Negan didn't actually care for him, Half his face showed it, but a small part of his brain didn't seem to understand, his little side just wanted attention and love, and he would do anything to get it, even kill for it, Capturing some of the other group helped get the small attention he needed. Negan was hugging him, Hugging him!!

"You did a good job kid" Negan mutters, Dwight's little side sighed in relief, burying his head into Negan's shoulders. Negan grunts, roughly pushing the fragile little away 

"Now get the hell out of here, the party is about to start!" Negan snaps, pushing the little out of the RV they took from the mullet guy. Dwight bows his head as the rest of Negan's men stared at him in disgust. It didn't even take a full ten minutes before the group that held Daryl and the kid with one eye were all lined up, facing the RV.

_"Lets meet the man"_ Dwight's little side got excited as he saw his Caretaker walk out of the RV, holding his bat on his shoulders, immediately his Little side screamed for a hug, Dwight had to firmly plant his feet on the ground to not run up to Negan.

"Pissing our pants yet? Boy, do I have a feeling we're getting close, It's gonna be pee-pee pants city here real soon" Dwight immediately looks away crossing his legs together, he didn't want to soak his already full diaper of pee again, Negan hardly changes it, Dwight could tell his rash was coming back. 

"Which one of you pricks is the leader?" Negan says, swinging his bat around. 

_"It's this one. He's the guy"_

Dwight's little side was clawing at him, losing focus on Negan talking to the leader. Dwight couldn't stop himself as the hand that was holding Daryl's Crossbow carelessly let go of, making it fall to the ground by Daryl, his hand made it's way to his mouth carelessly chewing on it. 

"Son of a Bitch" Negan snaps, as Daryl grabs his Crossbow aiming it at Negan. Negan's men quickly fall into action aiming the guns at Daryl, not long after one of the Saviors tackled Daryl, making Daryl losing his grip from the weapon.

"Mitch, throw Dwight in the truck" Negan yells, glaring at the Little. Dwight whimpers, his hand still in his mouth, he was roughly grabbed by the scruff of his shirt, not even a second later he was throwing in the back of Negan's Truck. The slamming of the door made him jump, Dwight quickly grabbed his Pacifier from the floor of the Truck, curling in a tiny ball. Dwight fell asleep to the sounds of crying and Negan's evil laugh. 

 

 


	2. Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl meets Dwight's Little Side, Dwight meets his new Caregiver

Dwight felt himself been picked up from his spot in the Truck, his mouth still held his Pacifier. 

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty" Negan mumbles, roughly shaking Dwight up. Dwight gave a tiny whimper, rubbing tiredly at his eyes, before opening them, looking into the eyes of the one and only Daryl..

"Meet your new Caregiver" Negan smiles out, Dwight's head snaps towards Negan

"He is an official Caregiver, now I don't have to watch your sorry ass anymore." Negan laughs out. 

"But Dadd-" The room rang with a hard slap, a second later Dwight's bottom lip was busted up, a trail of blood slowly leaking from. 

"What the hell did I say about you calling me that!" Negan yells, Dwight whimpers, his old Pacifier falling out of his mouth and onto the dirty floor. 

" I don't give a shit what you do to him, whatever the hell your name is, but this doors stays locked" Negan snaps at the both of them, slamming the door and after hearing a click of the lock. Dwight whimpers even more as he looked around to see them in his nursery. His nursery wasn't that great, it held a steel crib, a stack of diapers, a trash can to hold the used diapers, a couch and a old TV, that played old VCR tapes. He had Monsters Inc and Toy Story for it. From the corner of Dwight's eye he could tell Daryl was glaring at him, his little side didn't seem to care, as he wiped his blood from his lip off and onto his sleeve of his shirt. Dwight's little side was in full set, as he clumsily stood up, the bulk of his full diaper, now very noticeable, walking over to the small stack of diapers, grabbing one, before walking back.

_"Hi"_ Dwight's voice of innocence rang out as he held out the new fresh diaper to Daryl. Daryl stared at him, contemplating what he should, change the Little's diaper or leave him alone, he knew for one thing he needed to get out, Daryl sighed before gently grabbing the diaper, Dwight gave a smile as he laid on the dirty floor. Daryl quickly let natural existence take in, as he slipped of the Little's pants, immediately seeing the overused diaper. Daryl stared at it in disgust, a full minute past before he opening it. God it was bad, piss and shit mixed together, the rash was even worse, it took up his whole bottom, bleeding. Daryl wrapped up the nasty diaper up throwing it into the trash. Daryl placed the clean Diaper under the Little's bum, before looking for rash cream.

"Wait here" Daryl's voice mumbles to the Little, Dwight didn't seem to care as he went to chew his hand. Daryl looked around the nursery, looking through the drawers, finding the baby wipes, half used, and the baby powder, brand new. Daryl opens the door to see a small bathroom, the rash cream sitting on the bathtub, it looked to be empty. Daryl held the supplies, walking back to Dwight, squirting the rash cream on his hands a tiny bit came out onto his palm, Daryl didn't even think twice as he rubbed it into the Little's bottom. Dwight sighed in relief behind his hand, Daryl knew he probably should let it air out but he didn't really want to see this Little running around naked. So a powdered bottom and a fresh clean diaper later, Dwight was sitting on the couch, holding a play phone, watching it as it light up. Daryl was looking out the wind that held bars on both sides, thinking about Abraham and Glenn, thinking about his family back home,  _home, he needed to go home._

 

 


	3. A Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Week Goes By, and Negan "jokes" around with Dwight and Dayrl.

A week goes by, apart from the three meals a day Daryl and Dwight got, they rarely got another human interaction apart from themselves. They're relationship was awkward at first, with Dwight coming out of his Little space twice due to the nightmares he had, mainly of Negan, Daryl tried to not seem to mind though, and would talk him through it. After the nightmares, Daryl and Dwight relationship grew, Dwight soon to fully trust Daryl, even calling the man what Negan would never let him,  _Daddy._ Than Friday hit them like a pole, **_it seems darker than usual_** , Daryl thought, cracking his back as he got up from the uncomfortable couch. Turning his head to the right, seeing his boy's chest rise up and down peacefully as he slept, the bed covers messily throwing to the side. 

 _:"Open the fucking door Shawn"_ Negan's voice rang out behind the door, _**Negan, what the hell was he doing here.**_ Daryl heard the door unlock, quickly standing near Dwight's crib, he needed to protect  _his_ little. Negan smiled at Daryl, as he walked into Dwight's Nursery. 

"Well, it seems you two fuckers got close" Negan jokes, as he swung his bat a little, Daryl glares at the man dressed in his famous leather jacket. Negan stops his movement of walking, as he a gave quick spooky ass look at the sleeping Dwight, Daryl didn't miss the look, subconsciously moving close to his Little. 

"Oh don't be like that Daryl, you do understand that he is still my fucking Little" Negan snaps, as he begun to walk towards Dwight.

 _"The hell he is!"_ Daryl couldn't stop himself, as he growls out the words to Negan. Negan gave him a look of surprise, before smiling at Daryl, one could say it was an evil smile. 

"Daryl, Daryl, Daryl, you never learn, do you?" Negan mumbles, as he stops, at Dwight's crib, the Little currently had his hands in little tiny fists rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, before opening them.

 ** _"WAHHHHHHHHH"_**   Dwight's cry of fear rang out, quickly getting up, backing up into the corner of the crib, curling himself in a tiny ball. Negan didn't look surprised, Daryl gave out a silent growl, watching as Negan scared his boy by just his look. Dwight finally notices his daddy, standing near him.

 _"Daddy"_ Dwight whimpers, standing up reaching towards Daryl, not evening thinking twice he picks up his boy, rubbing his back in comfort.

"Well Daryl. you clearly have fell to the lowest of your life, having this half burned freak calling YOU  _Daddy"_ Negan smiles out at the pair, the words of Negan only made Daryl more pissed and throwing Dwight into a heavier crying fit.

"I'll leave you to it, but Daryl, he is not _yours"_ Negan mutters, leaving the room seconds later, slamming the door. The lock clicks, the only sounds are the howls of crying from Daryl's Little. Daryl pushes all his anger out for now, as he gently sits down on the couch with Dwight, grabbing Dwight's favorite toy phone. 

"Here you go buddy" Daryl whispers, gently pushing the toy phone to the Little. Dwight immediately shuts up, grabbing the toy from him, pushing one of the buttons making it light up and play a calming lullaby, Dwight snuggles into his Daddy's arms, with wide wet eyes watching the colorful lights play through the "screen" of the phone.

"I promise, I promise that we will get out if here, together, okay buddy?" Daryl gently says, less than a second later his Little gave a tiny nod in response. 

**_"Yes they would"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the characters seem to much OOC sorry, also sorry for the couple grammar errors in this


	4. Go Now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to redo this chapter because it didn't save...Also sorry for being away for such a long time, but I got a new computer, so I'm back! Sorry for all the grammatical errors in this, I'm not perfect! Lol xd

After the shit Negan pulled, Daryl and Dwight stood on full alert, they became alert at every little voice/sound they heard outside of that door. For the past couple of days, Daryl had to fall asleep with Dwight on his chest as Dwight became clingier to his daddy, Daryl also had to stay in Dwight's vision 24/7, they figured that out after Daryl tried to use the bathroom, keyword _TRIED._ Dwight literally burst out into waterfalls of tears as he watched his caregiver disappear behind that "evil" bathroom door. Three days down the road, Daryl is sitting on the ancient couch, with his Little on his chest, it was nap time and if Dwight hated anything more than Negan it was naps. But as much as Dwight hated nap time, he would always fall asleep in a span of the five minutes. Dwight's scarred side of his face was resting near Daryl's heart, a small smile of content was resting on the Little's face. Dwight's ratty old blanket was gently being clutched in the right hand of Dwight, Daryl seriously hated that blanket, the blanket was so old it was literally hanging by a thread and the smell of the ratty thing wasn't pleasant. But it made Dwight happy so it made Daryl happy. 

**"Knock Knock, Motherfuckers"**

_Negan._ Daryl in one swift motion gets up from the couch, he does it carefully though, so Dwight doesn't wake up in his arms. The door opens slowly, the first thing Daryl see's is  _Carl..._ Negan is right behind him with his famous bat and a sick smile placed on his face, the same smile that Daryl just wants to beat the living shit out of.  

"He shot up my men, oh yes he did" Negan chuckles out, as he roughly pushes Carl into the small room. Daryl mind mentally screams at the teen, knowing very well Carl just released more hell onto their already broken group. Carl only stares at Daryl in surprise, going in between staring at Daryl and Dwight. This was the first time Carl has seen a Little before, and it was quite a surprise to see your fathers best friend carrying one. While Daryl was quite surprised that Dwight didn't wake up from all the noise, Dwight's head was gently resting on Daryl's shoulder as he quietly snoozed, unaware that the man of his nightmares was in the same room as him.  

"He's as weak as ever! I bet you are already getting sick of him" Negan laughs out, Daryl gives a small unnoticeable glare to the laughing man. 

"Well, time to go kid! We have a certain father to go see!" Negan says, his laughing stops and he walks up to the teen, pushing Carl just as roughly as last time out of the room. The sound of the locks clicking into place fills the room. Daryl's anxiety immediately hits him like a train, he knows that Negan will kill someone today, maybe it will be Maggie or even Michonne. Daryl knows he needs to get out, correction, they need to get out of here. Daryl needs to take Dwight and leave far away from Negan as possible. Dwight needs to be able to go outside, Dwight needs to be free, free from this hellhole. Daryl can't make his Little's life better here, trapped in one room and eating a mixture of mush for all three meals. Daryl vows to himself that his baby will be free.

_"Daddy"_

Dwight's voice breaks Daryl out of his thinking, he stares at his Little, Dwight in return is sloppily rubbing his eyes with his fists, trying to rub the "sleepies" out of his eyes. 

"Hey, buddy!" Daryl says softly in return, as he starts to gently rub Dwight's back in comfort. The Little smacks his chapped lips, before trying to squirm out of his Daddy's arms.

"Hold on bud" Daryl chuckles out, gently placing Dwight on his feet. Dwight smiles to himself in accomplishment, already taking off to his little play area that consists of his toy phone and a small, soft blanket on the floor for padding. The Little sits his padded bottom on the blanket before grabbing his prized possession, his toy phone. It's a toy Daryl hates to love, it was annoying, especially when Dwight repeatedly hit the button that played a small nursery rhyme, but it was the only thing that would keep Dwight occupied. Daryl gives a small sigh, turning to the small clock that hung on the wall, with a nail that was way to lose, he quickly notes that it's almost time for two beefy men to come on here with their dinner of random mush. Daryl sits on the couch staring at the door like it was on a one on one match with him. He was waiting for the two beefy men to come in. 

"Dada!" Dwight gurgles out, it seems like a split second, Dwight is holding a small key and a square piece of paper. 

"Where did you get this buddy?" Daryl questions, gently grabbing the items from his baby. 

"Door" Dwight simply replies, pointing to his door. Daryl stares at him for a second before flipping the paper.. **"GO NOW!"**  

Daryl sucks in air, walking up to the door, grabbing the knob and turning it slowly...It's fucking unlocked! Daryl almost cries in happiness. It's all in a blur, Daryl shoves a handful of Dwight's diapers, the bottle of baby powder, the tube of rash cream, the toy phone, and Dwight's old blanket into a backpack.

"Daddy, are we going bye-bye?" Dwight asks as he watches his daddy slip on the backpack. 

"Yeah buddy we are, Listen, Dwight, when we go out that door, you need to be very quiet, can you do that for me?" Daryl questions, his words basically are pleading to his Little, Dwight simply gives a small nod in return, as Daryl picks him up, placing him on his hip. Dwight immediately hides his face in between Daryl's neck for comfort. Daryl slowly opens the door, nobody, nobody was there! They need to be fast, Daryl knows the court with all the vehicles is on the other side of the door down the hallway. Daryl takes off, his steps are quiet reaching the highway in less than a minute, as he opens the door to the outdoors he sees a red pickup truck, parked right there like its meant for them, it's old looking but it doesn't matter. Daryl quickly opens the door, gently placing Dwight in the passenger seat. As Daryl plugs in the key, turning it to see that it fits perfectly. 

_**Go Now** _

 


End file.
